Planning resources, such as telephone network resources, generally involves determining what resource needs are expected over time, and examining the resources that are presently available and/or that need to be installed to satisfy the expected needs. Such planning once exclusively involved rendering resources that may be installed (i.e., planned resources) as mark-ups on transparent sheets, which were overlaid on paper geographic resource maps that included illustrations of existing resources. The transparent sheets and paper geographic maps then formed a location relief strategy for how existing and planned resources could be used to satisfy a resource need. Digital representations of geographic maps have increasingly become available through, for example, Geographic Information System (GIS) tools. Some GIS tools allow users to define and associate resources with geographic features of the digitized maps.